The White Knight
by The King Of Games GX
Summary: Jaden’s dad is none other than Seto Kaiba. What happens when he goes to his dad’s academy and takes it by storm. However in the process he will unravel a plot to take the three sacred beast cards and destroy the world...
1. Tests

**Authors note: I do not own the rights of the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh or Yu-Gi-Oh GX. However I do own the several oc's that appear on this story. **

**This is my first Fanfic, hope you like it.**

It was a bright sunny day in Domino City and a 16 year old boy calmly walked down the streets. A shrill bleep rang in the air, it seemed to be coming from his pocket. 'Yeah Ted?' The boy answered.

'Jaden, why are you not here yet? Do you remember, your field test?'

Jaden rolled his eyes and said, ' Sheesh, Ted I'll be there in about 2 minutes.'

Ted replied 'You know it's natural that a big brother takes care of his little bro?'

'Yeah, wait hold that thought; I'm here at the Duel Orb.' Jaden gazed round the place in wonder.

'So this is Duel Academy's test centre, Dad's done a sweet job creating the academy, huh Ted?'

'Yeah but even that's not enough for our father. He keeps rambling about-If only I could battle the pharaoh just once more. Ya know. By the way you better hurry cos I think rh.'

'Thanks big bro, I'll see you later.'

Jaden put away his mobile before entering the test ground.

The atmosphere was ecstatic. Explosions appearing almost everywhere from the field.

Jaden watched a boy duel one of the proctors.

Boy: 3000 Lp

Proctor: 2500 Lp

'You've got 3 options staring right in front of you. A-Cry to your mommy. B- Surender this duel. Or C- Do both.'

The black haired boy replied, 'I choose D none of the above. I activate my trap, Ring of Destruction! And I'll equip it to my Water Dragon.

Proctor: 2500-0 Lp

Boy: 3000-200 Lp

The proctor smiled and said ' Well done applicant, welcome to Duel Academy.'

Meanwhile, in the proctor stand...

'Mr Crowler, we have one last applicant.' Said a youngish Proctor.

Dr Crowler was a man who dressed like a woman and supposedly had a phd in duelling. When asked with this question he stared at the proctor with fury.

'Did you just call me MR' Crowler retorted

'Uh, sorry Miss. I'm new here.' Replied the Proctor looking a bit worried.

'It's Dr Crowler to you. I have a PHD in duelling. And this applicant, tell the person that he should come back next year. Because late is rude!'

Suddenly a ringtone coming from Crowler's pocket. He opened it and lazily replied, ' Who is it?'

A low growl came from the phone, 'Vellian Crowler, I could have you expelled for that rude tone.'

Crowler gulped, 'Mr Kaiba...'

'Yes that's right. I want you to duel every duellist this time because last year I heard reports on 1/3 of applicants not receiving spaces due to a silly reason. Do I make myself clear. Just checking, has my son dueled?'

'Uh no.'

Kaiba chuckled, 'Just like him to be late.'

Then the phone screen turned black and the proctors asked Crowler 'What deck shall we use?'

Crowler smiled, 'leave that to me.'

...

Jaden walked over to the spectator seats, most of them already occupied. He spied a vacant seat next to a small, timid looking boy. 'Hey there my name's Jaden. What's yours?'

'M..ine?' Stuttered the dwarfish boy. Jaden could clearly see that the blue haired boy lacked confidence. 'M..y name is Syrus. Syrus Truesdale.'

'Your brother is Zane Truesdale? Boy, that must be one expectation to live up to.'

Syrus replied, 'Yeah I guess. But unfortunately I don't have the same Dueling skill as him. I just barely passed my exam. What about you?'

Jaden smiled 'I did well but I still need to complete my field test.'

'WILL MR JADEN KAIBA PLEASE PROGRESS TO ARENA NUMBER 4.' Students clamped their hands over their heads as the loud-speaker repeated the sentence again.

'Well guess I gotta get a move on, I'll see ya later Syrus.' Jaden said as he ran off.

But Syrus just stood there almost dumbstruck.

1 minute later...

Jaden arrived swiftly, not out of breath at all.

His opponent was Crowler equipped with a newest generation duel vest.

'Ah, the younger brother of the school's top duellist. But will he be like his brother or be a complete failure...'

'I don't know. Are you a teacher?' Asked Jaden.

'Well yes, I understand I haven't given myself an introduction. I am the vice chancellor of the school and the headmaster of the Obelisk Dorm. My name is Dr Vellian Crowler. I also have a PHD in duelling.

'Really. That's cool because previously I thought you were some kind of academy mascot.' Jaden said while laughing.

'How dare this fool make fun of me.' Thought Crowler.

Meanwhile in the stands...

Ted Kaiba stood there with his best friend Zane Truesdale and a first year blonde girl.

'Jaden's gonna beat the crap out of Crowler.' Said Ted admiring his younger brother.

The girl rolled her eyes.

But this made Zane think, 'Is he a pro duellist or something. Isn't he considered a child prodigy.'

Ted nodded.

The girl gaped and said 'your brother's a pro duellist!'

Ted replied 'Yes Alexis, he's ranked no.1 in the youth pro circuit, just above Aster Phoenix. Dad was against it considering one loss could tarnish his reputation. But eventually he agreed. He's better than me.'

Back to the duel...

'Well Jaden, I'll make the first move. Alright I draw. First I'll play two face downs and play Heavy Storm.' Crowler continued staring at the blank expression of Jaden. 'The two cards I send to graveyard allow me to special summon two Wicked tokens.

Atk-0, Def-0

I'll sacrifice these to summon ANCIENT GEAR GOLEM!

Atk-3000

Def-3000

The crowd started mumblimg amongst themselves in particular a raven haired boy wearing the Obelisk Uniform. 'Crowler's gonna mop the floor with this brat.'

One of his cronies replied, ' I dunno Chazz. Apparently he's a pro-duellist.'

Chazz sniggered, 'It'll make it better to wipe that smirk of his face.'

Crowler then ended his turn with an evil grin on his face.

'Alright Teach, it's my move. You know what? I think I'll throw down a facedown and summon my best bud, Winged Kuriboh!'

Atk-300

Def-200

The whole crowd started laughing at the moment Kuriboh was summoned.

Jaden rolled his eyes and ended his turn.

Crowler also started laughing, 'You really Think that this fur ball will be able to stand up against my monster. I'll draw. Now I'll order ancient Gear Golem to attack! Mechanised mayhem!'

Jaden smiled, 'Go transcendent wings! This allows me to sacrifice Winged Kuriboh and two cards and lets me summon Winged Kuriboh level 10!'

The whole crowd gasped while Crowler stuttered, 'but it barely has any attack points!'

'But what it does have is a kick-ass ability. By sacrifice himself he destroys monster on your field and sends their attack points straight to you as damage.'

Crowler screamed as a the Golem fell on him.

Crowler-Lp-4000-1000

'So what you haven't taken me down yet.'

'I Draw. I know by the way that's why I'm playing fusion recovery and getting back Blue-Eyes and polymerization and how where these in my grave? Well remember when I played Transcendent Wings?' Jayden said smirking.

Crowler was shocked, so this slacker actually had Kaiba's favourite card in his deck.

'Next I'll fuse 2 of my Blue eyes' to create Blue Eyes Twin Burst Dragon!'

Atk-3000

Def-3000

The whole crowd stared in awe at the majestic dragon.

Then Jaden ordered, 'Blue Eyes Twin Dragon attack with Double White lightning.'

Crowler's Lp: 1000-

Jaden did his trademark signature and told Crowler, 'That's game. Guess, Teach I'm in.'

**Authors note: I aim to do every chapter every 2-4 weeks. Comment down below what deck should Chazz use against Jaden.**


	2. Shadows

Seto Kaiba had taken everything from her, her duelling career and everything she owned in her life.

Alice Blanton was going to make him pay. She squeezed her nails on her hand so hard that trickles of blood dropped down on the floor. Ever since Kaiba had defeated her in one turn, the losses started happening and the fans turned away. Now she was nothing but a loser.

Her 'house' was right in the middle of the subharbs of Rio, it was worn down and looked more like a shed. Alice opened a rusted laptop and while looking on the news, found an article relating to Seto Kaiba's youngest son starting Duel Academy. She smiled with several devious thoughts going through her head.

Suddenly the door slammed open and a muscular man covered with tattoos strolled into the room. He said, 'The Baron wants to see you.'

Alice immediately started to walk back, but the man grabbed and started dragging her into the street.

The Baron was a tall, wiry man aged in his 30s but already was in control of an entire neighbourhood and ran a high selling drug company.

'Stand up, and give me a damn reason why I shouldn't leave you half dead on the streets.'

This came from a man in a hoody surrounded by several other people.

'Everyone in this street pays their rent but not you. You pay nothing, so you deserve nothing. You haven't paid your bloody rent in 6 months! 'Then he ordered several people, 'Take all her money and kick her out.'

'What!' Said Alice.

Thugs stormed into her house carrying a wallet and bags.

Baron stepped up to and grabbed her blonde hair; he hissed in her ear, ' This is what happens when you mess with The Baron.'

A crumple voice croaked in the background, 'If you don't mind, can you lay your hands of her.'

The Baron turned around to meet eyes with an elderly man riding on a wheelchair.

'What do you want _old man? Why don't you go run back to your mommy. Oh wait you don't have one!' Baron and his cronies started laughing hysterically. 'Go on let's beat him up and make sure that we teach him a lesson when to kee_p his stupid mouth shut up.'

Several thugs surrounded him, but the old man did not seem at all scared. He muttered something and all of a sudden the clouds turned grey and lightning flashed streaking through the sky.

The Baron scanned his eyes across the street now ladled in darkness until 2 pairs of crimson red eyes peered through the shadows. The Baron crept back suddenly afraid. 'What are you? What the heck do you want with me.'

The dark figure smiled, 'All I want is your soul.'

The Baron's eyes narrowed and he started running back but he was to late. The Baron and his cronies were engulfed in a pool of darkness and vanished out of sight.

The old man then turned to Alice and said, 'Ms Banton I have a preposition for you: either you can stay in this _place_ or you can come with me.'

Alice hesitated and asked. 'I guess I have no choice but before I go with you I want to ask you something.'

The old man replied, 'Go on.'

'Who are you?'

The old man smiled, 'We were founded by a society that existed during the time of the Egyptians. Our goal was to recover 3 precious cards and return them to our client. And my dear, to answer your question, we are named differently in many eras but in this we are called the _Shadow Riders_.'

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Sorry for the bland intro from the previous chapter. This one is short due to **

**it not fitting with the next one. Comment down below on how I should introduce Duel Academy.**


End file.
